


The Lighthouse

by loveandanarchy



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandanarchy/pseuds/loveandanarchy
Summary: Atlanna and Tom's first meal together. Could turn into a series of one-shots.





	The Lighthouse

Atlanna looked down at the plate in front of her. The brown, charred blob did not look appetizing in the least, but the greenery looked similar to the food of Atlantis.  
  
She glanced across the table to see Tom looking at her expectantly. She speared a piece of greenery with her fork and lifted it to her mouth. Steam arose from it like it had with the drink Tom had offered her earlier and she knew to blow on it before eating.  
  
The flavor burst forth into her mouth and she was pleasantly surprised. The texture was a little different, but not unpleasant. She speared two more pieces and downed them quickly, a satisfied humming noise released from her throat. Who knew that the surface dwellers had this delicious delicacy hidden away. She wondered how well it would store if she were to take some home with her.  
  
At that thought, her stomach dropped like a ton of lead. She knew it would be nearly impossible to return home. She'd forsaken her people, disobeyed her father, and run away from a marriage arranged long before she was born. She was a traitor.  
  
She looked up from her plate when she heard soft chuckling. Tom was staring ar her in amusement. "It's broccoli.", he explained. "The secret...is a lot of butter and a dash of salt.", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Broccoli.", she repeated. "It is delicious. There are not many delicacies in Atlantis. When we fell, we adapted to eating what the sea has to offer. Mostly fish and sea plants. The Fisherman kingdom makes a sea urchin medley which is fabulous."  
  
Tom chuckled again. "Sea urchin, huh. I'll let you in on a secret. Most humans don't like broccoli. We only eat it because we have to."  
  
Atlanna frowned. Surface dwellers were so odd. She returned to her meal. Before she knew it, all of the broccoli was gone. She contemplated asking for more, but figured it was rude not to try everything offered to her. She was a Queen after all.  
  
She eyed the white mush critically before scooping a tiny bit into her mouth. Mashed potatoes, Tom had explained. It wasn't nearly as good as broccoli, but it would do. Finally, she was left with the brown blob.  
  
"That's steak. Now you're ready for a real treat.", he said excitedly. She wasn't quite sure how to go about eating it. The confusion must have shown because Tom was getting up and moving towards her. "Here, let me help you."  
  
He leaned over her, his hand brushing against hers as he removed the fork from her grasp. Warmth spread through to her toes at his close proximity. Touch underwater was much different. She could feel his life force touching hers.  
  
She watched as he cut the 'steak' into smaller pieces. She also watched how his jawline clenched in concentration and how the dimples cut into his cheeks when he smiled at her.  
  
He wasn't exactly handsome by conventional standards. He was a little too short, a little too stocky. But his skin was tanned, his arms strong, and his hair the color of pure squid ink. He was also very kind and eccentric. Nevertheless, Atlanna found herself attracted to the lighthouse keeper.  
  
Very much so.  
  
He finished presenting her food all too quickly and stood above her. "Go on. Try it."  
  
Atlanna found his enthusiasm catching and quickly put a piece into her mouth. An action which she immediately regretted.  
  
She chewed and chewed, but the blob was tough and unrelenting. Like eating whale skin. She swallowed it to be polite, but it was disgusting. She grimaced before realizing that Tom was still watching. Her cheeks flushed with regret. She was a guest and probably had offended the man.  
  
To her surprise, he offered her a kind smile and a shrug. "Okay, not a fan of steak. That's alright. I"ll wrap it up and eat it later.", he said with a wink.  
  
Atlanna watched him gather up the remains of their meal and take it to the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled. She was still hungry. The journey away from her home had taken a lot out of her. She had wanted to cover as much sea as possible to distance herself and make it difficult for them to find her. Then the storm had hit.  
  
Her eyes went to the fish tank where three goldfish were still swimming around. She bit at her nail, contemplating snatching one just as she had earlier.  
  
When he came back, he had some sort of strange device up to his ear. "Are you still hungry?", he asked. "I have an idea of something you might like."  
  
Atlanna nodded.  
  
The two of them sat near the fireplace while Atlanna shared some of the history of her people with him. The older man seemed fascinated by everything. She didn't tell him the exact reason for her leaving, but alluded to having a disagreement with her father and being under immense pressure.  
  
Tom understood. He told her things about his family, his childhood, and how he came to own the lighthouse after graduating college. She was equally as fascinated.  
  
Most Atlantians viewed surface dwellers as savage and selfish beings. They were behind Atlantis is many ways such as technology and evolution and had no respect for the sea and its creatures with all of the poison and trash they dumped into it daily.  
  
Still, she was eager to learn of their traditions and culture. It was so much less restrictive than Atlantis. She admired their freedom.  
  
"- and then my brother convinced me to put shaving cream all over my hair." Tom was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Atlanna's eyes opened wide and she flew to her sceptor, holding it out in preparation for an attack.  
  
Tom placed a hand on the arm holding the weapon and gestured for her to put it down.

"Whoa, it's okay Atlanna. It's just the delivery boy. He's bringing us food. You just...stay here okay."  
  
Atlanna relaxed a bit, but kept the weapon tightly in her grasp.  
  
The bell rang again and Tom shouted, "I'm coming!"  
  
When he came back, the scent of the bags he was carrying perked her up immediately. She set her weapon down and pulled the blanket tightly over her shoulders while following him back to the table. He proudly presented her with an array of colorful platters full of fish and seaweed. Her mouth watered at the sight.  
  
"I got us sushi!".  
  
They shared a smile.  



End file.
